


Joys of the Unexpected

by Skambotron



Series: Skam weeks [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skambotron/pseuds/Skambotron
Summary: After an online shopping event they both forgot about, an unexpected delivery let's things get awkward between Isak and Even. But not for long.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam weeks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830442
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Joys of the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the last day of this Skam week and here is my final fic, I hope you enjoy it!

“So….” Even tried to start the conversation. 

This was awkward, it shouldn’t be awkward, at least not this awkward and not between them, but it definitely was.

Him and Isak were sitting at their kitchen table staring at the contents from the unexpected parcel they just had opened. Isak hadn’t been able to look Even in the eyes since he had dropped it like a hot potato immediately after opening it and taking out what was inside, he was just staring down at it, as if he was trying to stare it away. He finally looked up at Even, furrowed his brows and said: “...so?”

“Do you have an idea when?” Even asked.

“Yeah, I think it must have been the night we tried mushrooms after Jonas' new girlfriend brought some along and all four of us suddenly got excited to do shrooms. Because we both have huge memory gaps about that night.” Isak explained.

“You think we did this together then? Or just one of us?” Even inquired further, he just couldn’t wrap his head around this and Isak’s logical mind usually could deduce such things.

“Well, the label lists you as the recipient, but apparently my credit card was used to pay for it. I’m surprised the people at Visa didn’t call about unusual activities and even though I wouldn’t put it past high me, to just use your name, I think it’s safe to say we ordered this together.” Isak sighed there at the end.

Even felt he was starting to smile: “Well maybe their algorithm already determined you were gay, after you did this bulk order of pride materials for us, Linn, Eskild, his boyfriend, the girl squad and Magnus and they just thought, okay this is how it’s going to be like from now on.”

Isak started mumbling: “Well it was just cheaper to it that way and Eskild is way to unorganised and lazy to be trusted with such a task and I didn’t want to put it on our ally friends to order pride materials, I was so happy they all wanted to come and support us.”

“It was really nice of you!”

The awkward silence returned.

Even decided to end it once and for all: “So what are we going to do about this?” he said gesturing at the table.

Isak’s eyes widened: “What do you mean?”

“Well, what is their return policy? Do we even want to return it or are we going to stuff it in the back of our closet and never talk about it again? It clearly makes both of us uncomfortable.”

Isak thought quietly for a minute before responding: “Well, we definitely have to pay the shipping, we are not getting that back and I think they will make us pay for the return shipping too, so economically it would make no sense to return these and maybe we could get comfortable? I mean our high minds were more than comfortable ordering these, we should definitely stop saying ‘it’, Even these are anal beads and we ordered them Baby, nothing to be ahamed of!”

Isak’s confidence, usually reserved for academics or skills he had supposedly mastered, was coming through.

Even had to laugh. 

_ Economically. _

“So not returning and not the back of the closet, but maybe in the night stand? To get accustomed?”

Isak looked longingly at Even and just said “Or...” and there was an infinite amount of suggestion in this one word.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just one hour later Isak was naked and letting out screams of joy, wincing in between screams and twisting on their bed. 

He was completely out of control and looked increasingly disheveled. Even was slowly pulling the black anal beads out of Isak, for a second time actually, the first time they had struggled a bit figuring things out, first how to get them in, then at what pace to pull them out. But the second time went much smoother and Even had found a pace that seemed to exhilarate Isak. 

He also wasn’t just pulling them out bead after bead like he had done the first time, he was now taking breaks and reversing course from time to time pushing the beads upward into Isak again. 

This really seemed to do it for Isak, he was a hot mess and Even loved every second of it, the view of his boyfriend coming undone before him was priceless. Even marveled at the fact that he still could find new sides of Isak that turned him on. 

And he was very turned on right now, he couldn’t stand his own dick pressing against fabric any longer and finally removed his own boxers, joining Isak in his nakedness, he had to stop with the beads though for a moment, to get rid of the undergarment. Of course Isak was no fan of that.

“Baby, don’t leave me hanging!” he whined. “I need you!”

“I’m right here, don’t complain I have done nothing but given you attention since we started this!”

“Yeah, but it’s too good, I’m almost there.” Isak said, demanding even more with the look on his face.

Even furrowed his brows: “Is that so, then brace yourself for the grand finale.”

Even started pulling at the beads again, while he closed his other hand around Isak’s dick and started stroking up and down. Within seconds Isak went feral and started moaning and screaming even louder than before and he was now jerking his hips up in addition to all the twisting he was already doing. Even could now feel how close his boyfriend was. 

He focussed his strokes on the end of the shaft, so that he was able to use his long fingers to tickle Isak’s balls, that and the final bead leaving Isak’s rectum did it. Even could see Isak’s toes curl up. Isak came, or he rather erupted like a volcano, never in all their sexcapades had Even seen Isak come like this. It was astonishing. Surprisingly, the sheer sight of this made Even come as well, untouched. 

Isak was completely out of breath, covered in cum and had his eyes closed. 

Even got down next to him.

“You looked like you had way too much fun, Babe. I want a taste of that. It's my turn now and I need attention from you now.” Even demanded.

Isak opened his eyes and said: “Just give me five minutes, I need to process what just happened and regain some posture, before I can get you what you deserve. This was amazing and I hope I can repay you evenly.”

Isak leaned over and started kissing Even lovingly, using his hand to caress Even’s head and face.

After about 10 minutes of making out Isak’s mouth started to wander south and Isak announced: 

“I’m going to eat you out to prepare you.”

And Even could just think of two things.

  1. How did he deserve this boyfriend of his?
  2. They should do mushrooms more often, if it resulted in things like this.



Suddenly Isak stopped though.

“I think I’m just going to clean the beads and myself up first. Not cleaning them might prove unhygienic.”

_ Of course that's where Isak’s mind would go. _

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this Skam week, I published a fic every day, I hope you liked at least one of them.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one or all of them together in the comments. 
> 
> I love feedback, especially constructive criticism.


End file.
